LONGA NOITE
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: A dor de quem deixou o amor escorrer pelos dedos por pura covardia parecia dilacerar seu coração. Ela era culpada? REPOSTADA


_N/A: Repostada em 27/12/11._

* * *

**Longa Noite (**Long Night - The Corrs**)**

* * *

_Não importa agora que você se foi,_

_Você nunca esteve perto para saber._

_Não pensava que poderia viver sem você, meu amor._

_Não deveria ser tão dificil de viver sozinha._

Ela estava sentada no chão do quarto, ainda inconformada com algo que há tempos havia tirado o chão do seu mundo. Já não era mais aquela garota sorridente e tagarela. Em seu fino e delicado rosto tudo o que transparecia era a tristeza que carregava.

As gotas de chuva escorrendo pelo vidro pareciam sincronizadas com as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pela bochecha rosada. A testa estava grudada na porta da sacada que, ironicamente, emoldurava a belíssima visão de montanhas e neve. Esfregou os olhos com raiva, xingando à si mesma por ser tão fraca, e tentava entender a todo custo como teve a capacidade de deixá-lo escapar daquela forma.

Como podia ter deixado uma outra pessoa invadir uma vida que pertencia exclusivamente aos dois? Era à ela própria que ele pertencia, mais ninguém. Porém, por conseqüência de sua estupidez, estava ali, sozinha, em meio àquela imensa casa vazia, escura, iluminada apenas por relâmpagos que cortavam o céu.

E ela estava pouco se importando em estar vazia daquele jeito, banhada pela escuridão da noite. Era do escuro que ela gostava, como acontecia nas inúmeras vezes em que chegava à sua casa, exausta, e era sensualmente surpreendida pelos pensamentos mais secretos envolvendo os dois. Era no meio do escuro que se tocava até chegar às estrelas, desejando que fosse o toque dele. Foi no meio do escuro que percebeu o quanto amava aquela criatura de olhos verdes.

Havia razão para acender alguma luz? A única luz que iluminaria tudo naquele momento – e ela ansiava por aquilo mais do que tudo – era a volta dele. Mas parecia estar totalmente fora do alcance da realidade, porque naquela hora ele provavelmente estaria ocupado com aquela outra pessoa.

Como era mesmo o nome dela?

Maya.

Não lhe saía da mente a imagem dos dois se beijando, na frente de seu próprio apartamento.

Quando viu a cena pela janela do quarto, pensava que aquele ruivo era um outro, e não o _seu. _Mas que culpa ele tinha? Ela sempre escondeu seus sentimentos dele, e o pobre rapaz jamais imaginaria que era alvo do pensamento dela.

Quando ele descobriu que estava magoando e dilacerando o coração de alguém – especialmente Botan – tentou se explicar diversas vezes, jurando que não sabia de nada e se sentia culpado. Por vontade de viver, Botan até chegou à acreditar nele, porque sabia da enorme fraqueza que a maioria do homens, senão todos, tinha. Mas ela não ia ceder, de forma alguma, à humilhação de ser "alternada" com outra mulher. Ela soube que Maya já havia feito parte da vida do youko, e o que tudo indicava, estavam tentando reatar uma relação esquecida no passado.

Mas e ela?

Se eles se acertassem, como ela ficaria?

Semanas depois de flagrar o primeiro beijo do casal, viu ambos andando abraçados pelas ruas de Tóquio, mal podendo acreditar no que seus olhos mostravam.

_Mas eu estou sozinha novamente,_

_pensando que você nunca dirá_

_que voltará outra vez._

Teve que arrastar Shizuru para dentro da primeira loja que viu pela frente, rezando para que o casal não entrasse nela. E pôs-se a chorar, desde aquele dia, até o mês seguinte, no chão do templo de Genkai.

Shizuru e Keiko cansaram de dizer que ela não havia errado em nada, muito menos por não ter contado sobre seus sentimentos a ele, antes que fosse tarde. Mas também não era culpa dele querer seguir em frente com a sua vida de ser humano normal. Quem imaginaria que aquela situação desagradável aconteceria? Mas ela parecia não escutar nada do que as amigas falavam e tomou uma decisão fria e solitária de se isolar nas montanhas, no templo da mestra.

Não se sentia nem um pouco bem ali, mas achava que era o melhor a ser feito; se afastar de tudo e de todos. E, principalmente, porque já fazia um bom tempo que não recebia notícias de Kurama. Decidiu que sua volta para casa não tinha previsão alguma, o que deixou Shizuru bastante preocupada. E se ela tentasse uma loucura? Suicídio? Ela estaria sozinha, sem ninguém para impedi-la ou ajudála. Mas, apesar de estar com o coração estilhaçado, ela não jogaria sua vida fora, embora achasse que não faria diferença alguma para alguém.

Abraçou as pernas quando sentiu o vento balançar as cortinas da janela. Não se sentiria perdida daquele jeito se ele estivesse ali, fazendo com ela o que fazia com Maya. Sua cabeça dava zilhões de voltas cada vez que pensava naquilo, e seu estado mental já estava ficando sério demais.

_E esta será uma longa noite,_

_e será fria sem os seus braços._

_E eu ficarei paralisada,_

_pega pelos holofotes._

_E esta será uma longa noite,_

_e eu sei que perderei essa batalha._

Já nem sabia que horas eram, mas se sentia fraca demais para ter vontade de se mexer. Arrastou-se para a cama com dificuldade, como se fosse o único refúgio seguro no mundo. Se jogou no colchão macio da cama, sentindo algo bom pela primeira vez desde que se enfiou ali. Gostaria apenas de dormir por muitas horas seguidas, com a intenção de transformar aquilo tudo em um pesadelo que se desfaria assim que acordasse.

Tentava fechar os olhos, mas sabia que se o fizesse as imagens daquele rapaz viriam à mente perturbá-la novamente. Parecia não haver outra saída a não ser chorar e chorar. E foi o que fez durante boa parte da noite, encharcando as fronhas e o lençol. Pensouque jamais fosse capaz de chorar tanto, mas as lágrimas eram suficientes para chorar um mês inteiro.

As imagens foram desaparecendo lentamente, o que significava que ela havia caído em sono profundo, desejando demorar muito para acordar.

_Houve uma época que nós nos apaixonamos._

_E eu achei que eu seria a única,_

_mas agora eu estou sozinha novamente,_

_Pensando que você nunca mostrará_

_que voltará outra vez._

Acordou no dia seguinte com um forte feixe de sol iluminando seu rosto. Como era possível, depois de todo aquele mês chuvoso e com neve, uma manhã ensolarada?

Quase perdeu os sentidos quando se deparou com uma rosa vermelha, pousada no travesseiro ao lado.

Ela esfregou os olhos como se estivesse fazendo parte de uma miragem, mas constatou que a rosa realmente estava ali. Piscou, confusa, e acariciou as pétalas aveludadas com delicadeza, suspirando de cansaço.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo quando sentiu alguém acariciar seus cabelos.

Os olhos cor-de-rosa varreram o ambiente até pousarem sobre a figura do rapaz ruivo, que há semanas atormentava os seus pensamentos. A voz não saiu por conta da surpresa; como ele estava ali? Como sabia do inferno em que ela estava mergulhada?

Provavelmente, pensou, Shizuru ou Keiko ficaram preocupadas demais e tentaram amenizar a situação contando a ele o que estava acontecendo. Ao vê-lo, Botan derramou mais lágrimas, mas dessa vez de felicidade e emoção. Não sabia ao certo por que ele estava ali, mas só sua imagem já acalmava seu coração. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando conter o choro. Kurama jamais seria capaz de ferir uma figura tão frágil e delicada como ela e queria provar que estava disposto à conquistar o que quase perdeu. Ele pegou nas mãos dela, fazendo-a sentar no colchão. Osolhares se encontraram por longos segundos, dando início a um apaixonado momento de sinceridade, desculpas e promessas.

Sentiu o coração voltar à vida quando ele a beijou.

Terno, macio, com amor. Ela sentiu os nervos se avivarem novamente com o toque dos dedos dele na pele dela. Só ele e ela, mais ninguém.

Ele a olhou com carinho e sorriu.

-Eu jamais vou te deixar outra vez...

_Perdida em seus braços,amor,_

_perdida em seus braços._


End file.
